


[Podfic] General and Dr Sheppard

by Ceruleanscarab, Xanthe



Series: Xanthe's BDSM Universe [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, UST, Xanthe's BDSM Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident with Ancient technology sucks a John and Rodney from an alternate universe onto Atlantis – and they have very different ideas about sex, marriage and relationships.</p><p>This novel-length story is a sequel to Coming Home and a prequel Hiding In Plain Sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] General and Dr Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: BDSM lifestyle themes, graphic, loving BDSM sex, dark, possessive sex, and consensual spanking. Please DO NOT READ if those ideas upset or squick you. This is a work of erotic fantasy. It is not intended to be a how-to guide for BDSM.

Title: [General and Dr Sheppard](125903/chapters/177921) by [Xanthe](../users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe)  
Rating: NC17 for loving, consensual BDSM sex and spanking scenes.  
Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis  
Pairing: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard (AU, set in a bisexual/BDSM universe)  
Format: mp3 & m4b

[Download mp3's Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/general-dr-sheppard)

[Download Podbook Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012091601.zip)

 

 

Prequel available here [[Coming Home](../1047654)]

Sequel available here [[Hiding in Plain Sight](../1047690)]


End file.
